big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Valladolid
Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol, S.A.D. is a Spanish football club based in Valladolid, in the autonomous community of Castile and León, from where the nickname Pucela is derived. Founded on 20 June 1928, it plays in La Liga, holding home games at Estadio Nuevo José Zorrilla, which seats 26,512 spectators. It currently ranks 14th on the All-Time La Liga table. History Early history Founded from the amalgamation of Real Unión Deportiva de Valladolid and Club Deportivo Español (eventually Real Unión), Valladolid first reached the top level in the 1947–48 season, as champions of Segunda División. In the following year, the team pushed on from this success and reached the finals of the domestic cup in the Chamartín Stadium against Athletic Bilbao, eventually losing 4–1. The next ten years were spent in the first division, but relegation was short-lived and Valladolid gained promotion in 1958–59 with a 5–0 win over Terrassa FC under manager José Luis Saso, a legendary figure in the history of the team. He had originally been a goalkeeper for the club, and subsequently went on to perform many roles, ending up as president of the team. Valladolid vacillated between the first and second divisions in the subsequent years, descending as low as third in 1970–71. Promoted in 1992–93, the team was again sent down after the 2003–04 season. In 1984, Valladolid also won the Spanish League Cup (a competition only played in the early 80s), over Atlético Madrid. The side's highest position during this 11-year stint was seventh in 1996–97, being coached in the previous seasons by former Real Madrid Castilla's coach Rafael Benítez, as various players from there also would later appear for Valladolid. The 2006–07 record-breaking season In the 2006–07, after signing Basque José Luis Mendilibar as coach, Valladolid performed one of their best years in history while playing in the second level. The side took the lead in the 15th game and went on to finish with a competition all-time high 88 points, winning the championship by a total margin of eight points, and holding an advantage of 26 points over the non-promotion zone (fourth and worse), both being all-time records in the league. They also achieved the honour of staying unbeaten 29 games in a row, from 10 October 2006 to 6 May 2007, being mathematically promoted after a 2–0 away win against CD Tenerife on 22 April 2007 (just the 34th day of the season), the earliest any club has achieved promotion in Spanish history. Also remarkable was the side's role in the season's King's Cup, reaching as far as the quarter-finals after beating two top division teams, Gimnàstic de Tarragona (4–1 aggregate) and the 2005–06 UEFA Champions League contender Villarreal CF (3–1), while playing the whole competition with the reserve players. Two relatively successful seasons in the top division followed, finishing in 15th place while avoiding relegation after a 1–1 draw on the last day of both seasons (against Recreativo de Huelva in 2007–08 and Real Betis in the following campaign). End of the Mendilibar era After a slow start to 2009–10 (three wins in the first 20 games), Mendilibar was sacked on 1 February 2010, following a draw at home against UD Almería. The week following his sacking, Valladolid dropped for the first time to the relegation zone (something that never happened during his 138-game stint), with former player Onésimo Sánchez now in charge. After only one win in 10 games, Sánchez too was fired, with former Spain national football team manager Javier Clemente replacing him, in a desperate move to avoid relegation with only eight games remaining. After a brief breather (16th position), Valladolid again returned to the last three, then faced a must-win last game at the Camp Nou, against a FC Barcelona squad that needed a win to secure the title. Tied in the standings with Racing de Santander, Málaga CF and CD Tenerife for the two final safe positions, Valladolid lost 0–4, and consequently dropped down a level, after a three-year stay in the top flight. The 2011-12 season saw them return to La Liga under the management of Miroslav Đukić, promoted through the play-offs after finishing third in the division. Season to season The following list shows Valladolid's record as well as all the presidents and coaches for every season since its foundation in 1929. All presidents and coaches are Spanish unless otherwise noted. ---- *'41' seasons in La Liga *'31' seasons in Segunda División *'10' seasons in Tercera División European Cups history UEFA Cup UEFA Cup Winners' Cup Current squad Technical staff Miroslav Đukić }} Dejan Ilic }} Honours *Segunda División: 1947–48, 1958–59, 2006–07 *Copa de la Liga: 1983–84 *Copa del Rey: Runner-up 1949–50, 1988–89 Achievements *UEFA Cup: 1984–85 (1st round), 1997–98 (2nd) *UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1989–90 (QF) *La Liga: Fourth 1962–63 Records *Most games unbeaten in Segunda División – 29 in 2006–07 *Earliest promotion in Segunda División – Day 34 (out of 42), 22 April 2007 *Fastest goal in La Liga history – 7' 42", scored by Joseba Llorente on 20 January 2008, vs RCD Espanyol (2–1 win) Notable players :See also . See also *Real Valladolid B – Valladolid's B team References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *[http://www.blanquivioletas.com Blanquivioletas, fansite] *[http://www.pucelanos.com Pucelanos, fansite] Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:La Liga clubs Category:Real Valladolid Category:Association football clubs established in 1928 Category:Organisations based in Spain with royal patronage Category:1928 establishments in Spain ar:ريال بلد الوليد an:Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol bg:Реал Валядолид ca:Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol cs:Real Valladolid da:Real Valladolid de:Real Valladolid et:Valladolidi Real es:Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol eu:Real Valladolid fa:باشگاه فوتبال رئال وایادولید fr:Real Valladolid gl:Real Valladolid ko:레알 바야돌리드 hr:Real Valladolid id:Real Valladolid it:Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol he:ריאל ויאדוליד ka:რეალ ვალიადოლიდი lt:Real Valladolid CF hu:Real Valladolid CF mr:रेआल वॅलाडोलीड nl:Real Valladolid ja:レアル・バリャドリード no:Real Valladolid pl:Real Valladolid pt:Real Valladolid Club de Fútbol ro:Real Valladolid CF ru:Реал Вальядолид sq:Real Valladolid simple:Real Valladolid C.F. sk:Real Valladolid CF fi:Real Valladolid sv:Real Valladolid tr:Real Valladolid uk:Реал Вальядолід zh:皇家巴利亞多利德足球俱樂部